


Long Live the King

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Queen Historia asking Eren to kill king Ymir. Include him killing king Ymir there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

The clock nearly reads midnight when the queen's request reaches him. However, so used to such things Eren can hardly be disturbed by the hour as he walks along the plush path to the throne room, footsteps echoing through silent hallways decorated with the stars that leaked in from the windows. Eren mulls various possible reasons for the late night request as he approaches the large double doors that open with a large creak when he pushes. He opens the door to a moonlight drenched room that danced around the room and illuminates the throne with glistening light. The lit expression of the queen, which would seem emotionless to most, looked unsettled and apprehensive in Eren's eyes.  
"What can I do for you, Queen?" Eren spoke as the oaken doors close with a heavy thud behind him. Eren approaches the throne, enjoying the way Historia's lips downturn at the name. He was all too aware that she despised the nickname, however, it was fun to tease her every once and awhile.  
"Don't call me that." Historia replies with a sigh, watching idly as Eren's shadows danced along the side-wall in his approach.  
"I'm sorry, Historia." Eren apologizes with a smile, Historia's gaze locked with his as he continues. "Did you need me?"  
"Yes, there is something very important I need of you." Historia admits as Eren scales the small amount of steps to the throne, stalling within arm’s reach of the queen.  
"Anything for you." Eren returns, his voice low as he is harshly aware of the ring that glints off Historia's hand. Her fingers are ice, softly brushing his skin as she entangles her fingers into the fabric of Eren's clothing. He goes with her movements as she gently tugs him forward, dropping his forehead into her's.  
"I-" The words seem to catch in her throat, perhaps uncertain of how to phrase the order or is purely enjoying the warmth radiating between them as much as he is. Eren isn't sure, but she opens her mouth helplessly, shuts it tightly for a moment before finding her words. "I need you to kill King Ymir." Eren to hesitates for a second at that. The words are sudden, weighing heavily on his heart as he takes the words in. Her eyes are unyielding and determined to his questioning gaze, Eren slumping his shoulders in resignation.  
"Yes, my beloved." Eren eventually responds as he drops on one knee, taking her hand gently to bring it to his lips. Historia's hands are soft, delicately so, free from the calluses that have fallen away with time and care. HIs eyelashes flutter against her golden rings and somehow he finds that he preferred her hand before, riddled with harsh patches that served as evidence of hard work. However, he still loves them all the same, because it's Historia as it always has been. Eren stands from his position, Historia's hand slipping from his slowly and easily.  
"Thank you, Eren." Historia breaks into the silence, her tone unsettling in Eren's ears. His mouth twitches briefly into a frown, before upturning when he sees her unchanging expression of determination.  
"I already said didn't I? Anything for you." Eren replies, low and deliberate as Historia stood.  
"I suppose you did." She raises her hand to his cheek, fingers lightly brushing his hair as he leans into the touch. The hand falls away with the warmth as Eren walks away to complete his assigned task as it was any other.  
As Eren leaves the court he must admits with, great difficulty, that his hand hesitates to do this request. His mind runs wild with all the things he has come to learn about Ymir since their first meeting in training. His conscious battles with Ymir he once knew and the Ymir that was willing and able to turn into such a terrible creature. Eren falls into an uneasy sleep for the remaining of the night, haunted by the images of his personal debate. Upon his waking the next morning, Eren blinks a bit dazily at the bright light piercing the curtains of his room. His head pounds as he recalls last night events, raising from his bed to begin his endeavor with a heavy heart.  
He locates Ymir in the royal garden, located in the very heart of the castle. Nestled and isolated from any others, Ymir's back is turned as Eren settled his hand on the cool metal of his sword.  
"Ah, Eren. What are you doing here?" Ymir inquires, turning to the crunch of stones as Eren approaches.  
"Just needed some air." Eren replies, voice a bit too quiet as he can hear the beating of his own heart steadily in his chest.  
"Yeah, me too. Historia wanted today for herself." Ymir explains with a broad smile, rubbing the back of her neck idly. Eren pauses from a moment as Ymir turns back around to observe the small pool of water in front of her. Eren hands shake uncertainly, recalling the look in Historia's face when she requested this deed. He also remembers the look of Ymir, so distorted in the face of a titan and then his mind is made up. Hand gripping his sword tightly, Eren unsheathes the blade with a long breath. In the reflection of the water perhaps Ymir can see his coming, from the way her eyes widen right before the blade drives through her heart. The blade slides through her skin easily, needing an extra shove to pierce through bone. Blood fills both of their visions in an explosion of crimson, the warmth of it appalling as it covers Eren's face. There is a moment of consciousness in which Ymir chokes on her own blood, mouth filling with metallic taste as the world turns white. She falls into the pool of water below and dying the clear liquid in bright red, her body landing with a splash . And so ends the life of King Ymir. Breathing heavily, Eren places his sword back and attempts to wipe his face of Ymir's blood to little avail. Eren sits upon a nearby rock, legs shakily as he composes himself. The world is all too silent then, the leaves rustling with the wind as he stares up to the sky. Rising after a moment, he makes his way to Historia's bedroom with his face still red from his actions. Eren enters the room with a click to find Historia seated by the window, a book nestled in her hand. She places her book beside her and rises upon spotting Eren in the room.  
"Eren." Historia speaks as she approaches him, hands reaching out to frame his face gently. Her hands radiate with warmth, rubbing the remains of Ymir's life from his skin.  
"My Queen." Eren speaks for the first time in a while with a raw throat. He leans down when she tugs, bringing his lips to hers.  
"Thank you, King Eren." Historia tells him, lips stained with blood as she pulls away from the kiss with a smile. Eren replies only with a blood-stained smile of his own.


End file.
